


This Warmth Is New (Omegaverse)

by NightEyEsDW



Category: omegaverse - Fandom, overwatch, overwatch omegaverse
Genre: Alpha - Freeform, Alpha Widowmaker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, Omega Tracer, Omegaverse, Smut, Widowmaker has a dick, omega - Freeform, sexy stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-08 17:10:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8853406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightEyEsDW/pseuds/NightEyEsDW
Summary: omegaverse AU: Lena hits her heat the day she runs into Widow, she had not planed on seducing Widow, rather she was gonna ask her out as Lena and Amelie, leaving work behind it. Widow knew her to be an omega where most assumed she was beta. a very well collected individual. but very energetic. Widowmaker takes interest in the woman known as Tracer. her being an omega just pushed her to ask the question and go for a ride.this is longer than expected....and it's my first successful smut fic.





	1. Please Stay

**Author's Note:**

> this involves sex by the second chapter. please be patient. I have a hard time writting smut. XD

Widowmaker :

 

She couldn't help but admire the beautiful image, Looking over the Japanese buildings. The snow fell lightly around her as she looked at the world through her scope, like everything was frozen in time. Literally. It was a rare silence that she got to enjoy on solo missions. But she knew that the silence would be broken soon enough, either by completing the mission. Or  by cocky laughter and giggles generating from that obnoxious brit, Tracer. Though she doubted it. The woman was assumed to be beta by most everyone, but Widow had been closer to the woman than any of the others on Talons team. In Fact it was in a tackle that her scent smelt like a mixture of oranges and chocolate, and it was heavenly. She wished she could have basked in that scent. That moment it was clear, Tracer was an omega, she just did a very good job at hiding it.

 

The target was just a small member of the Shimada Clan. a relatively short man with blonde short hair with the tips painted blue. He had a scar going down his left cheekbone to his chin. Said target was a smuggler for Talon, until he had decided his interests weren't with talon and went to the Shimada's. That was his last mistake. Once you are in talon, the only way out is death. After all, it's sloppy leaving loose ends about.

 

She waited, as the man made it out to his car, swinging his key chain in a figure eight. One shot, one kill. She never missed. His blood stained the innocent looking white snow, obvious signs of his demise. Another clean kill.

 

Her mind drifted back to Tracer. She had been a thorn in her side many time’s, and god was she annoying. Delaying and ruining missions, making snarky comments about her obviously looking at something. She had eyes, and used them. Why was that in question? But recently, the comments have been about her getup.

 

_“Why are you wearing only tights? Isn’t that uncomfortable? Or do they have a soft inside?”_

_Tracer zipped up behind Widowmaker once again._

 

_“Why do you care.” quickly she whipped her rifle around and shot at the perky woman._

 

 _“ you might be rather comfortable taking the suit off…” There was a real intent behind those words that silently sent chills creeping up her spine. She could feel her arousal pool in at her lower abdomen, and the tight suit was going to become tighter if she didn't stop this._   


_“We are fighting Cherie, that is not going to happen.” She spat, not wanting to indulge in the omegas games. But the scent was overpowering, and she was starting to lose control of the situation, though she would never admit it._

 

 _“Not like you are going to land a hit anytime soon with that uneven breathing!” that was it, she struck a nerve. And just like that, Widow grappled away and ran, only looking back once to see Tracer with what she could only guess is a look of regret. Widow didn't care if she had a boner now, she was not going to give into a game. If she wanted it. She would need to be straightforward._ _No insulting games._

 

She remembered that like it was only minutes ago, only now she had FULL control. And her only arousal was in her clit. Enough to make her blood hotter than normal, but not enough to make her get hard. Just a light pange here and there.

 

She left to head back to Talon headquarters, but was stopped as she was about to board the ship sent for her.

 

“ _Widow, you're going to your next mission immediately. An undercover agent in the government has come out to the press about supporting Overwatch, and we found evidence that he is a double agent. Eliminate him, then page us once you get out of the country. We will not be able to pick you up once the job is done. They will lock down immediately. Here is your pack to ensure you can last a week on your own while everything blows over. Be careful, and don't hesitate to kill anyone who gets in your way._

 

 _You will be landing in kings row, only a few miles away from his living quarters.”_   
  
“Why are you always the one to tell me I’m working double shifts Reaper.”

 

“Being the barer of bad news just comes easily i guess.”

 

“Thank you for the supplies. Did you get me what I asked for the next time I traveled to kings row?”

 

“Yep, but don't be reckless. Use one of the safe houses without surveillance near it.”  
  
“I’m no Idiot, shall we be off then?”

 

The two traveled in their comfortable silence. They had an unspoken friendship, if one could call it that. They did each other favors, respected each other, and vented to one another about the shit talon had them do. It was Reaper who got them to stop reprogramming her. Saying it was “beating a dead horse with a stick, and a waste of resources.” That's where widow offered to pay him back with a favor. And it just became common place for the two of them.

 

“We are here...good luck out there.”

“Merci.” and like that. She was off.  
  
\---

 

Finally she found a new perch point to look down at her targets home. she was on top of a skyscraper so nobody could see her, she would need to wait until the sun was fully down and the moon was up. The city shone bright with light, it was rather hard to find a dark enough spot that she won't be found out in. The cold air licked at her exposed skin but did nothing to make her cold. The cold never fazed her. In Fact it was just normal for her. When the sun was on her skin, she felt uncomfortable.

 

unfortunately, it was windy so it would take a few seconds to match the bullet to it's target. Otherwise she would miss and alert them. After setting up, she grabbed her water bottle and drank  with her legs draped over the edge. Everyone moved about in a hurry, as if time was fleeting, and would push each other about. There destination must have been more important than the last person. She scoffed at how anyone would ever live in such dense areas. No privacy, no space, it was hard to even imagine herself in there shoes. After a moment she looked back to the apartment the double agent lived in. it was bigger than your average family home, and he was the only one who lived there. A waste of space.

 

The flicker of a blue light upon the building next to her caught her attention. Of course, this would be tracer, always coming into the field to cause trouble as per the usual. She readied her weapon as she stood up, looking the woman down. She was simply walking at a casual pace, looking at nothing in particular. Did she even know she stumbled upon her sniper’s nest? No, she was lost both in mind and in form. She was  wearing casual blue jeans, with a grey band tee-shirt under her open bomber jacket. Her chest piece was thick under her shirt, gently illuminating the front of her chest and reflecting light off of Tracers slim form and freckled face.

 

“Stop. why are you here?” Widow was rather shocked to see the girl wasn’t reaching for her pistols, then again, she wasn’t wearing them either.  
  
“Looking for you luv. Figured with a big guy running around, they would send their top sniper. I was hoping to talk to you.”

 

“You want to have a talk with a Talon agent?”

 

“I want to talk to the woman standing in front of me, I don't care about Talon. Their just a bunch of overglorified ass hats.”

 

“I am here to work, not banter. Please leave.”

 

“Fine we don't have to talk.” said Tracer with a sly grin.

 

Widowmaker, not to happy with the distraction, returns to her post. The brit was not a threat to the mission. But suddenly, she sat down next to the assassin. Not a foot away from her. Her scent was covered in some chemical, which could only mean one thing. Tracer was in heat, and trying suppressants. The lost expression on her face suddenly made more sense, and  Widow felt a pang of heat make a wave through her abdomen and landing at her crotch. Choosing to ignore her impending embarrassment, she looked away from the woman and at her targets home. The lights were still off, which means she is stuck here, with an omega, who will soon loose the effects of suppressants.  
  
“How long ago did you take your pill?”

 

“Five hours ago, I got a few minutes before I take the next. Funny, I knew you found out about my being an Omega. Back when I tackled you?” Lena was half lidded, and had a faint smile. Her control was slipping, and now it was effecting widow. She had an erection now straining against her suit. Very uncomfortably, and it was very obvious that she was squirming. Wanting to be released from that prison.    


“You should take that off before you rip it off.” Lena was giggling at how her cock strained.

 

Widow couldn't speak. She was focusing on anything to distract herself. The lights were the most obvious thing to distract her.

 

“Widow, you are going to have a bruise, seriously, take it off, i will leave if you want.”

  


“Non, you will stay…” she turned to the omega whose heat has just barely a cover of chemical.

  
Widowmaker was blushing, and struggling to not pant, to not take in all of the brit's scent. Her words were barely heard.   
  
“Please stay. Cherie.”


	2. Tying the knot...pun intended.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Widow loves what Lena does to her, but cant help but feel a little hurt by Lena's lack of knowledge ... you will find out what that means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally smut for you guys. honestly my first time writing stuff like this so suggestions are appreciated as well as critiques.

 

 

..

 

“Ok, I'm here, but can we please talk to take the edge off this atmosphere? It's just too tense. No offense love, but talking calms me down a bit.” Lena was not lying, she talks a lot in general. but calms her down? maybe not.

 

Widow was not sure how to go about this, or what to talk about.

“Um, you look nice, but your shoes look like crocs...it should be changed…”

 

“Of course the first thing you say is a half insult,” Lena laughed, her eyes were on her with full attention, but she was starting to sweat.

 

“Are you doing ok?? you look, out of it.”

 

“I’m as good as I can be sitting next to a blue skinned alpha with a raging boner...and a developing knot. But seriously, that MUST hurt Amelie. Can you at least loosen your suit?”

“It is a one piece Tracer, I would need to completely strip.”

“Ok Amelie, call me Lena, Tracer is my call name. It's work, and right now work is the farthest thing from my mind. Also, just strip then, at least you can breath then.”

 

“Fine, but don't think that this changes anything. I AM still working.” Widow was in a great deal of pain, and she couldn’t think straight with the pressure. Or with Lena about to see her, but this alpha has much more restraint. Lena would need to do more than get her stripped and addicted to her scent.

While she was taking off her boots, Lena watched carefully. She was already head over heals. After all, it's the sixth time Amelie and Lena had sat down together. Her eyes took every calculated and smooth movement Amelie made in. once her boots were off, she slowly reached for the zipper at the back of her neck and fumbled with the small piece of metal.

“Tsk... Lena?”

 

“Need some help love?”

 

“Oui.”

 

Without another word Lena got up, tripping a little at what she was about to do. Strip Widowmaker.

“There ya go, love, all unzipped.”

  
“Merci Cherie.”

 

Wordlessly, Amelie slowly undressed, knowing full well that tracer...Lena was watching. Her brown doe eyes never left the woman's back. She hardly took a step backward to give her room. Amelie loved the attention. Her body was being drooled over and practically worshiped. As she pulled her arms free of the sleeves, she pushed the suit further down her torso and slowly swaying her hips while pulling her suit over her ass. God did Lena love her ass, it was very toned, and her back was toned. Now that she thought about it, the woman must be very fit given her line of work.

The suit hit the floor, and Lena could almost feel her jaw drop.

“Do you work out in your sleep?” Lena was gawking.

 

“Non, but I am active,” Amelie smirked as she turned around on full display, Being at full sail, with the beginning of a knot forming, she was very aroused. Her scent, god that scent was absolutely delicious. Amelie wanted nothing but to bury her nose into Lena’s neck, but she would rather be a gentlewoman about it. She needed the ok before she did anything. However, she’d be very happy with some begging and rough housing.

 

“Uhhhh, love….”

 

“What?” Amelie had as much cool as she could muster.

“You uh, can I ask a question.”

 

“I am listening mon Cherie. ”

 

“Hehe, well uh, any chance you’re down to bang. This heat is killing me and honestly, you are my favorite choice in Alphas…”

 

“What do you mean favorite? explain.” She was smiling ear to ear. She enjoys the praise thoroughly as her cock twitched in anticipation.

Lena saw that coming miles away, but she was willing to play with Widow to get this need to be filled by her sated.

 

“Well, you are incredibly beautiful, you have exotic blue skin, an amazing ability to hit every target with a headshot. You are strong and capable, and the most level headed alpha I have ever met. And recently, you have been missing your shots at me intentionally, and talking to me as your equal. And that above all is why I came looking for you. I chose you out of all the people I knew, honest.”

 

It was Amelie’s turn to blush, and it was a violet shade covered most of her face.

“You actually came looking for me because you chose me to be your alpha?”

“S’what I said, isn’t it?” Lena was smiling with a gentle look in her eye, and a hint of Hunger. The both of them were struggling to keep it to themselves despite that they both want it.

  
“C'est la chose la plus douce qu'on m'ait jamais dite …” Amélie approached Lena and cornered her against the short wall, hands planted firmly on it as she leaned down to Lena. “If you want me, you must make it known beyond a doubt.”

 

“Hmph, I Lena Oxton, want YOU, Amelie, to fuck me. Is that good enough for you love? Or do you want me to beg on my knees.” Lena was being cocky as always and poked fun at what Amelie wanted to hear. But her senses were clogged with the scent of the alpha. It was like, blood and gunpowder, topped off with the sweet smell of frosted baked goods.the smell was unique to Amelie, and god did that make Lena wet.

 

“I would love to hear you beg if that is an offer and not sarcasm…”

 

Amelie wasn't familiar with how to socialize so she was struggling to put her mind at ease. But a second later she found arms wrapped around her waist and warm lips against her’s.

Slowly as lena pulled back she heard a whimper of need slide through the brits teeth, and in that moment it was decided. Fuck the mission.

Widow ran her fingers through Lena’s hair and tugged her head to the side. Dipping her muzzle into the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling the scent. Now with the new closeness, she could smell just a hint of jet oil.

“Amelie, please, I want you.”

 

Widow growled in irritation as the brit pushed her back a bit. But stopped when she saw Lena drop to her knees. Was she really going to beg on her knees?

 

Lena grabbed Widow’s Waist as to tell her to stand still, gently grabbing the knot that welcomed her. Twitching as she stroked it, Widow couldn't keep her breathes even anymore. She let a low purr resonate through her in approval, encouraging Lena to move forwards with whatever she had planned.

 

Lena brought the tip to her mouth and licked the head once, then swirled her tongue around it as her mouth closed around half her length. Widow was at least 8 inches. Lena could hardly push herself 2 inches from the base. It was her first time giving head, though, so maybe she just needed to practice.

Fingers ran through Lena’s hair again and gently tugged at her, trying to get her to take more of Widow in her mouth. Lena did try, but gagged and pulled it out of her mouth with a cough.

“If you are going to hurt yourself trying this, maybe we should change to something else?” Amelie was happy that Lena even tried to take all of her in the first place. But she didn't want to ruin the mood with pushing Lena in something so new. Widow had never been orally pleasured before now, but now she was curious as to give the heat riddled omega some fun of her own. After all, an alpha is nothing but selfish if they don't give back the pleasure.

“What do ya have in mind love?”

 

“You will see, take off your pants.” Widow pulled Lena up from her knees and immediately went for her jeans button. Undoing it and sliding it down to her feet and off with her croc like shoes. She licked at Lena's inner thighs and sucked on the skin, leaving hickeys in her wake. Caressing her ivory skin as her nose brushed against tracers boxer briefs. Pulling down her briefs as well, she took in another deep breath and sighed quietly.

“I heard that love, you’ve been wanting this too, yeah?”

 

“Hmm, more than I think you are aware of Mon petit wolf.”

 

Amelie took in everything about Lena, and how her whines and whimpers sounded sent her reeling, almost leaving no reserve for foreplay. See could tell Lena was having a hard time holding out too, and she immediately pulled Lena to the ground under her. With a yelp of being surprised, Lena looked into Widows deep golden eyes, full of mischief and lust. Not leaving eye contact as she licked gently at the folds of her vagina. Teasing must be Amelie's favorite past time because she was going agonizingly slow.

“Good go could you please stop teasing?”

 

“Is that a demand? Or a plea?” Her voice came like honey, slow and sweet, but dripping with that beautiful accent.

“Both? God how are you not humping me already…” Lena was desperate, and that's exactly what Amelie wanted. She licked deeper, pushing the lips apart with her fingers as Widow lapped greedily at her juices. And then planted her lips around the throbbing clit. Her mind swam as the last remnants of the suppressants left, hitting her at full force. She stopped dead in her tracks.

She left her position to leave a tender kiss on Lena’s lips with a rough bit on her lower lip. “Loose the clothing Cherie.” it was a harsh demand, but it is exactly what Lena was waiting for, practically throwing her clothing over her head, she planted them under her to buffer the cold from the roof top.

Amelie was staring, and her jaw was slack. The short haired woman had a few more freckles over her collarbone, and the ivory skin held tints of pink over her face and shoulders. “Have you done this before love,” Lena Asked

  
Widow looked in her eyes, “I am sure I have, but in a past life. I just don't remember much of it.”

 

Lena reached up to Amelie's face, pulling her close to plant kisses all over her face. “Well, don’t be too rough at first love, I’ve never been penetrated before. you're my first.”

With that Widow pushed Lena back onto the roof, positioning her hips above Lenas. “Once more, are you sure you want me?”

 

“More than anything. I want to feel you inside me, I want you to knot me, I NEED you to take me. Please, no more wait--*yelp*”

 

Widow had thrust in quickly but not full force, hoping that catching her off guard would limit the pain she would feel.

“Are you alright?”

“Just don't move for a moment.”

 

Amelie planted the sweetest kisses all over Lena’s neck and gave gentle nips till finally, she bit into her left side, just in between her neck and shoulder. She could feel the moan of pleasure leave her mouth in a comforting purr. Feeling 2 arms wrap around her just enough to pull her in for a sloppy hug. “Ok, the pains hardly there, thanks for the wait.”

 

“No problem.” Amelie was the romantic type. She didn't want to come off like a barbarian and fuck her like an animal...not at first. So she slowly thrust in and out, while rocking her hips. The pleasure… this heat? It was all so new. She could jack off on her day’s off. But she felt nothing as good as Lena’s Vagina. She let herself loose control a bit with unsteady thrusts but regained herself with a quicker pace, With no falters. She was Lena’s first, and she was going to make it the best thing she had ever experienced.

“You mind putting a little more grind behind the thrusts.”

 

“Whatever you need.”

“Never thought I’d hear an alpha say that…”

 

“I am not like most alphas cherie.”

 

Another lick and kiss met the wound on Lena's shoulder, it would leave a mark, Amelie had decided that she doesn't want this to just be a fling, she wanted Lena to be her’s. But she would need to return the mark, and if she did, how would widow hide that mark from Talon…

She couldn't hold back, she was close, the need to dive deeper was too much and so she made slower thrusts, taking all of her and pushing it in except the knot and rocking into Lena’s clit, but this didn't last. God did Widow want more control, but an omegas heat makes you lose your senses sooner or later. She started to get faster and faster, but getting the knot in was going to be hard on lena, but before she could think of what to do, Lena flipped them over and started riding widow. Rocking her hips over the hard member. Amelie stopped hiding her moans of pleasure. Taking so much joy in not having to do much work, but she was so so close to coming.

“Lena, can you take my knot now? I don't think I can last much longer.”

  
“Just a Lil longer kay? I’m getting there.”

“Lena, I really can't, I really… god, Lena, you feel so good. So warm.”

 

“Amelie sat up and pulled Lena in closer, but leaving enough room for movement.”

“Fuck, Widow right there, that's the spot. That’s… unngf. Please knot me, I need this. I need you.”

 

Widow lost it, her natural Alpha side took over and she grabbed Lena's hips while leaning back. Then thrusting savagely into the beautiful mess of a Woman. After a few more thrusts, her knot had made it in all the way. But she still made attempts at getting deeper, her head hitting the deepest spots of Lena’s walls. The knot stretched larger with the spurts of cum that swirled inside of the lovely British woman. With a shake, she lets out a howl or a growl? It was a mixture. And Lena reared back riding out her orgasm with a howl as well, but ended with a whine. Filled with lust and exhaustion, they both held each other. Amelie was a little hurt to find that Lena had not bitten her back or claimed her. Her heart felt sore for being both cold and warm in this moment.

 

“Lena, do you not want me to be your mate?”

 

“Huh?” lena was still in a daze. “ what do you mean? I wouldn’t have let you knot me if I hadn’t wanted you to be my mate.”

 

“But you did not claim me…”

 

“Claim?”

 

“A Binding bite mark. One you leave as a show that you belong to your mate. Do you not now this?”

  
“Oh gosh, I'm so sorry love, I … I never knew much about being an omega. By the time I had my first heat, I just tried hiding it from everyone. I hardly took any health classes. I would have been kicked from the air force if I hadn’t hidden it.

Feeling a bit more at ease, Amelie looked Lena in the eye. “You are a foolish girl. For not knowing enough about mating, but deciding to mate anyway.”

 

“Yeah, I’ve always had a knack for acting first, and thinking later.”

“Will we be doing this again?” Widow was still hurt, but she wanted to seal the bond. She wanted Lena to take her as she had taken Lena.

“Well I live knot far from here.” lena let out a fit of giggles that made her move and pull on the knot.

Letting out a small hiss, Amelie bit lena again. “No moving you pun making fool.”

 

“ awe come on love, that was funny.”

 

“correction...Punny.” Widow let a small genuine smile creep up on her. She was only ever this open with Lena. even if they were fighting or not.

Lena burst into another fit of giggles, but tried to stay still, she ended up snorting. “There ya go! Once this knot is done, I can take you back to my place, would that be ok?”

 

Widowmakers eyes went wide for a second, as she looked back to the apartment, the lights were on, but just being turned off. She missed her shot.

“Merde, I still need to work…”

 

“You can go tomorrow night. After we bang again.”

 

“Hmm, I suppose. You hold more interest at the moment.”

 

They both laughed a little and made out for a bit before testing the knot again. Amelie had yelped that time. And Lena tried to kiss her better, then nuzzled into her throat. Relishing the scent of her Alpha.

“How long is this knot going to last love. It's been 20 minutes. And it's getting a bit cold.”

 

“You should've thought of that before having sex with me on a rooftop at the beginning of winter...as for how long. I was knotted before I even hilted in you. It might be another 50 minutes before it loosens up.”

 

“Hmm, what can we do in the meantime?” Lena smiled.

 

“Make out?”

 

“ I think I got a better idea.”

“Hmm?” Widow wasn’t sure she liked the energetic look in the woman's eyes.

Lena started to bounce a tiny bit on the knot. Pushing it a tad deeper but not tugging on it. Lena saw the pleasure in Widows lidded eyes and decided she would rotate her hips instead. This sent Amelie's head back with a whimper. And the cock throbbed madly inside of Lena as she milked every last drop from the blue-skinned babe.

 

“As nice as that was I am now painfully sensitive Lena, let’s just cuddle now.”

And with that, Lena laid down on Widow as they waited. While Amelie draped the bomber jacket over Lena’s bare body.


	3. In-House Date Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> why do people always wanna take others out for a date? staying indoors and munching on snacks to a cute movie seems like a great date night too. don't take in-house date nights for granted...also this is just a fluff chapter.

They practically ran freestyle parkour over the rooftops. Widow had her sniper rifle tied to her navy blue backpack. The pheromones had died down, but they were still there. And Widow was always right on Lena’s heel. The Alpha is never far behind the omega, especially with the heat. 

 

Lena made a final bound onto her housing buildings roof top and headed for the door that leads to the stair well.

 

“Well, we made it, my flat is the second level from the top.”

 

“That sounds convenient cherie,”  Amelie smiled. Who knew the Brit would put so much thought to her location. And just to have time with the Blue Beauty

 

“Yeah well, me and you have been dancing around our feelings for a bit now. I mean I have had this flat for ten months, and I figured, if I am going to get anywhere with you, I should stick to the roof tops. Of course the highest level was not for rent, so I decide this will do, but it makes it easier for you to get in and out without much effort. Figured I’d save you the trouble Luv.”  
  
“Is that a subtle way of saying,  _drop in when you like_?” Amelie practically purred.

 

“Mayyyyybeee.” Lena stuck her tongue out teasingly as they made it to her flat and opened the door.

 

“Your house is... decorative.” Window looked around the flat with wide curious eyes, taking in all of the Christmas decorations.

 

She heard a fit of giggles followed by arms wrapping around her waist as the door closed shut.

 

“Remember when we actually stopped fighting and had our first casual conversation? You said you liked to look at all the Christmas lights. And all of this is kinda stemmed from that, my love of the holidays, and the fact that I occasionally host holiday get-togethers.”  
  
“It is beautiful, I didn't think you would remember that you dork.” Widow had turned around while in Lena’s grasp and began tangling her fingers in her short hair.

 

“You know you smell great Amelie…” Lena spoke while having her face buried in Widows' chest.  
  
“You're one to talk, your scent is absolutely Exquisite. Mouth watering.”

 

“Awe thanks love, you're awfully sweeter than usual.”

 

“That may be because you're making me much calmer than I am used too. That and I just had mindblowing sex on a rooftop.”  
  
“Speaking of, I have some clothing that might be more comfortable than a cat suit, Especially if you get hard again. Hahaha!”

 

“A better set of clothing would be much more appealing, I agree.”

 

“Alright love, I’ll be back in a jiff!”  
  
As Lena ran off, amelie let go of her bag and sat down on the black leather couch, deciding to lay down with a sigh. _What a long day._ She thought. Stretching out and removing her boots, she looked at the big screen tv and the selection of movies, she never did get much if any free time with Talon breathing down her neck. After many flawless assassinations, they finally began to trust her a little and even gave her her own account so she can have a paycheck every month. Boy has it added up. She could buy a house and live without a job for a year in luxury, not that she was particularly interested in this. However her thoughts of the future had begun to be more intrusive, with her wanting to be a bonded mate to a sworn enemy, and how in hell she would be able to live with Lena with her company coming around finding she mated an enemy Alpha. She was in the middle of a shit storm but coulldnt find it in herself to care about it. She had a woman who cared enough to try and open her up from years of programing. Someone dedicated. She wouldn't give that up for the world.  
  
“Here we go, love! I got you some boxers, sweatpants, and a loose British air force shirt I got a while back. Sadly I don't have a bra with your bust size, though, So your gonna have to go without.”  
  
“It's a nice change to wear loose clothing as opposed to tight clothing. Merci.”

 

She stripped right there without a care and immediately jumped in the comfy clothing. She shivered a bit at the new feeling and smiled to herself after seeing Lena gawking at her blue skin again.  
  
“Hey, I noticed you have some movies. could we watch one? I can also order Chinese delivery for us so we can just relax for now. At least before your heat goes into a full rage again.”

 

“Sounds like a date! What would you like to watch?”

 

Widow walked to the shelving under the tv and found a movie with lions on the cover. Something sparked up at the sight, this was a movie she wanted to see.  
  
“This.” she said simply but with big eyes on the lion on the rock.

 

“You wanna watch lion king? You stuck me as an action, suspense, or horror lover.”

 

“Lena, it's got lions. Let's watch it!”

 

“Ok, ok, we’ll watch it, gosh you’re so adorable.” Lena enounced while putting the movie on.  
  
“I am not adorable, I’m elegant.”  
  
“You’re everything I need.”

 

“Was that an attempt at flirting?”

 

“Is it working?”  
  
“Come lay down on me again and find out,” Amelie said with a thick accent, beckoning for Lena to come over to her.  
  
“Don't mind if I do!”

  
  


“May I borrow your phone so I can call in Chinese?” Widow asked while grabbing onto Lena’s arm, dropping her onto her chest and giving her a quick kiss on the freckled face. Earning a nose crinkle from the brit.  
  
“Sure thing love, but I am not going to get up and the food, even if it's just to the door and back.”  
  
“Does that mean that I, a Blue skinned and easily recognizable assassin, must get up and get it?”

  
“ Ugh, ok I get it, I gotta protect my blue babe.” Lena snickered.

 

“Tsk, I hardly need protection, just a ..mmmfh.” Amelie was interrupted by a passionate kiss, she sank deeply into the moment and pulled Lena as close as she could without crushing her.

 

“Regardless if you need it, I’m still gonna try and offer it, kay love?”  
  
“Je suis celui qui doit vous protéger. But I appreciate your care.”  
  
“It's not just caring Amelie, it's loving too. I may not have bit you back, do to lack of information I wish I had known, but your MY Alpha, and I’m happy you chose me too.”

  
Amelie closed the gap between them again planting many kisses all over Lena’s face while she squirmed and giggled, claiming it tickled.   
  
Tonight was going to be nice. It was going to be an in-house date night.


	4. Why do you have such shit timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----------
> 
> They could barely get past the end of “The Lion King” and finish eating before the pheromones started to make the two of them fidget. Amelie loved being relaxed and having Lena lay on top of her, tracing circles on the small exposed skin of her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am up at 3:30 just to write this shit for you guys. Love you all XD

\-----------

They could barely get past the end of “The Lion King” and finish eating before the pheromones started to make the two of them fidget. Amelie loved being relaxed and having Lena lay on top of her, tracing circles on the small exposed skin of her back. Se wondered If Lena was on Birth control, what would she do with a child. I mean she would love to rear a pup, but both of its mothers would be at risk of death given their line of work. Not to mention Talon would be a large threat in its life. But god did she want to be a mother, to hear little feet run to her with a smile should she come walking through the door. And to see the little wolf pup of her Wife… wait.. I’m actually thinking of marrying Lena… but, I want to. Can I? we have only been sneaking a kiss here and there within the past two months. With flirtatious banter in the middle of our fights. But honestly, I have nobody who feels like family except her. And that lopsided grin of hers is to die for. I can’t marry her now as it would be too soon, but if she shares the claiming mark, I'll have good odds in a long relationship with this Adorkable Beauty.

She hummed under the Omega, deeply inhaling the scent of her lover. She could feel the pooling in her lower abdomen as her clit started to shift back into an uncomfortable erection. Or so she thought, in the baggy clothing, her cock had free reign, all aside from a little weight from Lena’s hip bone. The arousal spurred her own pheromones and she could feel her rut coming on. From now on, the likelihood of any “dates” will probably be just the two of them being knotted at least 3 times a day.

“ well the movies over babe, what do you wanna do now? I’m a Lil tired, wanna head toooo….oh bloody hell do you smell exotic.” Lena was blushing, and it covered her cheeks, ears, and chest. Making Widow feel more like a stronger Alpha to pull such a reaction without so much as lifting a finger.

“Mmmmhmm, I seem to have it my rut. Your heat must have triggered it, and to answer your question, I am too full of energy to want to sleep. It is the farthest thing from my mind actually.” Widow started to pull Lena down and nibbled on the cord between her neck and shoulder, tracing the claiming scar she left on her.

“Well I am not tired anymore, and you seem to also be sporting quite the tent love, hahaha.” Lena burst into a fit of laughter which offered a little opportunity to flip their position. With Amelie on top and being straddled by her lover, she immediately took off her shirt. Her erection was becoming stiff as a pole, and the only cure was with the Omega underneath her. With a grind here and a nip there, she managed to speak up.

“Round two?”

“ I thought you’d never ask you big dope!”

Lena kissed all the skin of the blue woman as she could, looking and grasping hungrily at any article of clothing left on the couple. She gasped as fingers tugged her hair and the other hand dancing tantalizingly close to the hem of her boxer shorts. Lena wanted Amelie, and she didn't want to wait. She pushed Widow back and yanked down her sweat pants, revealing the One thing she needed most at this moment. He removed her own clothing leaving her body exposed to Amelie and she tingled with excitement. She was so ready.

“Mind if we skip foreplay cherie? I’d like to be able to develop my knot while Inside this time.”

“Tell me what to do so we can jump on it then!”

“Mmmm, the magic words..”

Widow took Lena by the waist and bent her over the couch arm, she pulled a pillow to the front so Lena wouldn’t get to bruised from what would happen next. She lined herself up and with a few prods, she thrust herself in with a grunt. Lena moaned in appreciation, she wanted the Alpha, every part of her, she wanted to be knotted repeatedly by her chosen mate. She wanted to revel in how she could make Amelie feel, and how Amelie made her knees wobble as she tried to keep herself up.

“Tell me what you want me to do, mon cherie. Tell me how much you need me to fill you.” Widow whispered with bated breath. She was going slow but deep, throwing her hips forwards into Lena with a force that was borderline breath itching for Lena.

“Fuck Amelie, please take me, claim me...unggf...breed me...Make me yours! Knot me and give me everythin’...hmmf... you got. Try and make me bare pups, even with..huhhh..with the birth control.” Lena was blistering hot, the slickness that ran down her thighs showed just how much she needed this need HER. and er gasps interrupted her pleas.

“I need you to knot me Ame’s”

“And I need you to take me, all of me. You want me to be your only Alpha, Non?”

Amelie released Lena’s love handles and slid one hand to Lena’s clit and the other to grab at Lena’s hair. And turned her head a bit so she could look upon the woman who might have had a little bit of drool beading down the corner of her mouth. Ameie stopped the thrusts for a moment to hear her

“I WANT, NEED...you to be my one and only Alpha. please don't stop, please. Only you can sait my heat. I only want you.”

“As you wish.” She smiled, Lena needed her as much as she needed Lena. quickly getting back to business she slipped two fingers into Lena’s cute mouth while rapidly plunging into her, feeling how Lena’s walls tried to pull her in, and how she was barely keeping her climax off. She kissed Lena’s back as she made her way back to her claim mark and the bit. Lena could feel the k9’s sink into her and it wasn’t painful at all. it actually stoked the fire in her abdomen making her tip closer to the edge. The omega pulled Amelie's hand out of her mouth and rolled over into the missionary position. Forcing Amelie out and leaving the alpha rather annoyed. Hearing the growl of displeasure, she exposed her neck and wrapped a leg around Ame's waist, plunging her throbbing member back into her as Widow pulled her up and pushed her against the wall. The two of them became consumed in the heat as Amelie just started knotting. Her body was pinned against the wall and Amelie was claiming her, that's when Lena remembered how disheartened she looked when she didn't mark her back. Licking Ame’s pulse point, she earned a breathy moan. Finding Ame’s collar bone and sinking her teeth in. she heard a relieved sob leave the others mouth and that's when Lena pulled Ame into a deep and emotional kiss, a little blood was left on her tongue as they both progressed to loving tongue play in their kiss. And that's what threw them both over the edge and Amelie fully knotted her and they both cried out into the kiss, they stayed like that position for a minute and separated for a breathe. Lena clenched down on Ame’s knot, milking it for everything it had. The sticky spurts that shot into Lena felt so fulfilling.

“Lena?” Amelie was nervous to say the words.

“Yes, love?”

“I...Love you.” she held her breath, hoping for anything but rejection, the thought still fresh in her mind.

Lena was shining with the brightest of her smiles and she gave a peck on widows cheek. “God, I have been waiting and waiting to hear you say that… I love you too Ame’s.”

They came into another kiss with awkward teeth clacking as they fought off the shit eating grins they had off. And as they were starting to grind into each other a little more, lips connected. The door to the flat swing open and a gasp was heard.

Their heads whipped around to see Angela staring mouth open and completely flushed.

Amelie couldn’t help but growl at the intrusion and Angela seemed to take a step back.

“Wait! Angela, don't go, come in and shut the damn door. I can explain!”

  
“You can explain why you’re tied to the ENEMY!? What in the world made you think this was ok!”

Widow being in full rut snarled at Angela. “Do not speak to her as if she is dim-witted! This is none of your business anyways…”

Angela squeaked a little bit but quickly regained composure knowing full well that she had the upper hand. Being knotted was an exposed situation that could spell bad luck if you’re in danger. “You can not just seduce MY friend and expect me to be happy about it, you are apart of Talon! And that puts her in Danger.”

“I’m right here guys, don't leave me out of the bloody situation.”

“Oh, you are gonna get an ear full!”

Widow was Pissed, this was her only time to be with Lena for who knows how long and this person was jeopardizing anything and everything she could have with her.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN TO HER!” Ame’s voice was shy of a shout, and the doctor was in shock at the disrespect.

Lena took that moment to chime in. “Okay love. You remember me saying that Widowmaker can't land a shot on me? Well, this was the reason, me and Ame’s have been trying to keep things down low or we were both fucked.”

“ that doesn't mean it's ok to fuck the Talons prized possession.” Angela was getting ready for a rant.

“I am nobody’s possession, Doctor. I am close to getting away for good.”

“you want to leave?” Angela seemed to have an interest in this despite the two women being knotted and still, somewhat grinding. That's rutting and heats for you.


	5. Angela POV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angela decides to help Lena fulfill happiness. even tho she finds Widow to be rude. Also might have a Pharahmercy in the next chapter guys. or just make it a whole new fic. idk yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter, but i might get 2 updates this week. ENJOY U RABID ANIMALS I had a hard time with this chapter, but i think its still alright. also, Lena is a great singer (spoils next chapter)

Angela had given Lena birth control pills and suppressants, but she found `that Lena left five of her 7 suppressants on her desk. Naive for someone trying to disguise herself as a beta.

She quickly grabbed her things and headed out the door planning on dropping the rest off at Lena’s flat on her way back to her home. And wife.

As she made it to the door, she checked to see if she still had the spare Lena gave her, finding it in her pocket, she went to knock, but stopped when she heard moaning and some crying out. The smell of sex was faint through the door and Angela then realized why she only took a couple suppressants. She was going to leave Lena alone with the person she chose to bed during her heat when she heard the final moans of desire, followed by a thick accented I love you. That voice. I love you to Ame’s.

Oh no. tell me she didn't. Angela quickly unlocked the door and stepped in to see what she feared. ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDING ME LENA!

She was greeted by an Alpha's growl and the omega in her told her she should leave, but Lena insisted she stayed, and her curiosity was beyond her. Of all people she could choose, she chose the most dangerous Talon agent.

The newly mated women still rocked into each other, with subtleness as they had an intrusion on their time together. The mixture of pheromones in the air gave of the alphas rutting and lena's heat an amplified scent. It stirred Angela up some, but she was a mated omega whom only had room for one person.

“Wait! Angela, don’t go, come in and shut the damn door. I can explain!”

 

“You can explain why you’re tied to the ENEMY!? What in the world made you think this was ok!” she said with disbelief. The heat rushing to her face was emaprent. Great, an Alpha with an overpowering Rut.  
Widow being in full rut snarled at Angela. “Do not speak to her as if she is dim-witted! This is none of your business anyways…”

Angela squeaked a little bit but quickly regained composure knowing full well that she had the upper hand. Being knotted was an exposed situation that could spell bad luck if you’re in danger. “You can not just seduce MY friend and expect me to be happy about it, you are apart of Talon! And that puts her in Danger.”

“I’m right here guys, don't leave me out of the bloody conversation.”

“Oh you are gunna get an ear full!” Angela snapped. Just what the hell is she thinking. That they can run off and live happily ever after?

But that was not something to be said in front of the Alpha.

“SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LISTEN TO HER!” Ame’s voice was shy of a shout, and the doctor was in shock at the disrespectful tone.

Lena took that moment to chime in. “Okay love. You remember me saying that Widowmaker can't land a shot on me? Well this was the reason, me and Ame’s have been trying to keep things down low or we were both fucked.”

“ that doesn't mean it's ok to fuck the Talons prized possession.” Angela was getting ready for a rant.

“I am nobody’s possession, Doctor. I am close to getting away for good.”

“you want to leave?” Angela seemed to have interest in this despite the two women being knotted and still, somewhat grinding. Thats rutting and heats for you.

“Of course I want to leave. I was taken by force, the only reason I can remember who I once was is because Lena. she is all I have and I will do anything to protect her. And Leaving Talon is the best way to achieve a life with her. Do you understand that much?” Amelie was speaking with venom, which was understandable given the situation. Angela tried not to stare as Widow pulled Lena against her completely and walked over to the couch with great care as to not pull on her knot. They laid down on the couch again with Lena on top. The two nuzzled into each other despite the doctor’s eyes.

“Do you expect to up and leave? Don't they keep track of you?”

“Yes, I have a chip that goes off after 2 days away from base. Which means I have another 29 hours before it goes off again.” Amelie said matter of factly.

“Then why are you here!? Your putting Lena in more Danger!”

Widow basically roared her into submission. After a moment Lena released her calming pheromones to put Widow at ease. “I am diligent and careful. All I need to get free is a doctor to remove the chip that's been locked onto my C5.”

“You’re serious about leaving Talon for good?”

“If I want to have a life with Lena, that's the only choice. That and I don't plan on leaving her side during her heat. If the birth control pills she took don't work, I need to be here to help rear our child.”

Angela just stood there, she looked at widow and lena who both had their eyes closed and cuddled under a thin throw blanket. Widow looked tense but had no hint of aggression, She really meant it. She wanted to stay with Lena, through thick or thin.

“Lena. you both have the binding mark. You're serious about this?”

“Never been more sure, love.” Lena announced with a calm sigh.

“Then I suppose I will be the one to remove that chip. Anyone else would turn you into the authorities or screw up. Let me know when you want it done and make sure you take care of Lena, or I will hunt you to the ends of the earth. Lena is like my sister. Lena here are your suppressants. Not that you want them. I’m headed home.”

Lena looked back with a smile. “Tell the wife that I said ‘Hiya.’”

“I will. Goodbye.”

And with that, Angela left to go see Pharah.

`````````````````````

“Did you hear that love, she can help ya out!”

“I heard cherie, but i’m still not in a good mood. She ruined it with the invasion and barking at us for being mates.”

“Awe give er a break love, she just doesn't want to see me get hurt.” 

“Neither do I!? I love you Lena, please, can we change the subject, this is giving me a headache.”

Widow winced as she moved and tugged on the knot. she pinched her nose in frustration. All she wanted was to spend at least a night with Lena and it seemed like it wasn’t going to be as great as she thought. That's when she felt kisses trailing over her collarbone and the scar that was put there by her Omega. Lena began very slowly grinding herself on Ame’s pubic bone. That's when two hands took Widows face and Lena pressed her lips to the cool blue ones with a renewed hunger. 

“Don’t fret love, lemme help you out of this Rut. pffaahahaahaa!” Lena was generating a cozy heat that Amelie could Die in and have no regrets.

“You are ridiculous mon amor. But this helps some.” she said with a smirk on her face. Ame’s grabbed Lena’s hips and rocked herself into her with a hiss. She knew she would feel painfully sensitive, but she wasn’t all too opposed to it as she could fill Lena up to the point she would gush on release.

“Mmft. Lena, you really are the light of my life. What would I do without you.”

“ you would still be a bitter grouch, of course you make every day for me more bearable. Oh, god how many climaxes can we handle in one day…”

“Let’s find out, cherie.” she said with renewed vigor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon Dieu, is this ok or no, please help me out folks, not sure if I'm doing writing well anymore with work and not getting paid in 2 weeks. fuuuuuuuuuuuu. love you guys, thanks for the kudos! i went from 3 chapters to at least 7 now, or aiming for that much.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Widow. blame her rut.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, 2 days later, another small chapter, but in the next 5 days or so I plan on finishing this up and well let's just say I have something special planned...

====================

 

Amelie wasn’t sure she could walk. But to relieve the pain in her crotch, she needed to get an ice pack from the freezer, and Lena definitely needed an ice pack, after all, she took 4 more knots in a row. Needless to say, heat/rut or not. They needed a break. Amelie slipped from the couch, that may need to be cleaned later, and limped into the kitchen. She looked around for some snacks as well and decided to make some chocolate milk to go with the Oreos she found and grabbed two ice packs. 

“Widow, love, could you help me up?”

She looked back to see Lena unable to keep her knees from standing upright. She placed the snacks and ice onto the counter top and slowly made it to her mate, lifting her up and grabbing her waist to stabilize her when she fell into Widow. “You seem to have fallen for me, mon amour.”  
“Oh, har har, so funny, really, though? I don't think I stopped.”

“Stopped what?” 

“Falling!”

“ truly a day for cheese jokes.” Widow said with a smile, despite her sadness, she regretted nothing.

“And sweet somethings,” Lena added.

“You mean sweet nothings right?”

“Well when I say any term of endearment, I absolutely mean something by it. So sweet nothings just don't make sense.”

“Have I ever mentioned how I love the way you think.” Amelie didn't care about work. About the shitty double agent, or the chip in her neck...the chip, it should go off in another 8 hours. And she would need to be out of this flat if she wanted Lena safe. She sighed, the day just didn't seem long enough. She wanted to live with her lover, for as long as she can remember being out of Talons brainwashed trance, she wanted to be with Lena. whether it was just as a friend or not, she felt truly alive with her. She felt the familiar warmth wrap around her neck and a peck on the check followed by giggled.

“Lena, I want you to know, I want to live with you once all is said and done, If you’ll have me.” she blurted out without thinking, blinking twice and silently scolding herself for being so brash, she blushed heavily.

She looked down to Lena who was staring blankly at her. She said something wrong, she shouldn’t have said anything. She had ruined the mood, and she felt truly awful, she was never good at conveying her feelings and now she blew it.

“Amelie, you are the most beautiful and lovely soul I have ever met, if you ever want to move in with me, just say when and let's do it kay? I want you to move in, but there is a catch.”

Widow's eyes were watery from the emotional turmoil she felt from her hiccup to Lena being the most understanding and enthusiastic mate she could ever ask for. God this rut made her more vulnerable than she liked.

“Love, are you crying?! Don't cry, I'm here! I’ll always be, this mark…” Lena traced the bite mark she left on Widow’s collar bone, “ this is proof of that.”

“I know, it's just, god why are you so good to me after all the terrible things I have done? I don't deserve it. I have made people cry for their fallen family members and comrades.” Widow silently wept as she rested her forehead on Tracers.

“I know you would never have done any of those things had Talon not gotten you. Do not blame yourself for the lives talon made you take.”

“But Lena, I feel good when I kill, that can't be normal!”

“Talon made you a deadly blueberry with super spidey senses...would you call anything that they have done to you normally?”

She fell silent and looked tracer in the eye, tears falling freely and a question on her lips. Before she could say anything, Lena swept her up in a kiss drawing her closer with one hand wiping the tears away and tugging at the sleek black hair.

Lena pulled back ever so slightly and whispered up to Amelie. “Don't you ever think that you can’t be anything except what talon wants you to be. You are SO much more than that. So much more to me. I love you, Amelie. Always.”

In that heartfelt moment, Amelie took Lena in her arms bridal style and walked them back to her room and laid her down on the crisp white sheets. She wordlessly speeds walked to the kitchen grabbing their ice packs and snacks and came back and rested it all on her nightstand. Strangely enough, Lena also had a tv in her room and was channel surfing. Amelie gave Lena a glass and split the cookies. Then proceed to take the packs of ice and place them gently on their crotches, the cold was painful at first but soothed the burning feeling the two felt.

“Lena… do you mean it?”

“I mean everything I say to you. I don't like to waste words unless they are my amazing and funny puns... but in all serious, yes love. I meant what I just said back there.”

“Cherie, what I'm about to say might be brash, but I want that chip out of my neck now. And I want you now. I want us to have a life outside of widowmaker and tracer. I don’t know how overwatch will react to any of this, but in the least, I won't be tied to talon. I want them gone from my life, and you to be the center of it. I would like to get the doctor Mercy to help, I need it, I have a little less than 8 hours and if we can I would like Mercy to take it out.” Amelie wanted to be anything but widowmaker, and the words fell from her mouth like water from a floodgate.

“Wow love, I can call her up and ask, but it's 7 am, chances are, she is with HER alpha.”

“Call her and I’ll do anything for her… as long as it isn't leaving you in any way…I’ll owe the doctor a favor.” Amelie was not going to lose her.

“Alright, don't get your knickers in a twist hun, I'm on it.” Lena was absolutely beaming. She has been coupled, bred and sent the lovely blue alpha into a rut, which was possibly the cause of her outbreaks. That she has shaken the control Talon forced on her, she was becoming someone new. Not Amelie before Widowmaker, but she would never associate with Widowmaker again if she could have anything to do with it.

\--------

Lena heard the phone ring three times and pick up, she heard Angela shuffle around with a few giggles. Fareeha’s throaty voice beckoned Angela back to bed but was shushed. 

“Hello. Dr. Ziegler speaking.”

“Hey Angie, I know it hasn't been more than a few hours, but Amelie really wants to take you up on the offer now. She has a bit over 7 hours before it's next GPS blip. Would you be willing to get it outta her right now love? Oh, she also said she’d owe ya a favor.”

“Lena? What, she wants to do it now? Why? I figured she’d wait a bit...umm. I ...needa clean up, I can get the medical table in the living room and we can perform in an hour. Although, I’m not sure how Fareeha will respond to this. Widow being in the house might cause some trouble...be here in 20, I'll take a quick shower.”

“Oh my god, thanks, luv, really means the world to us. We’ll head out in a second.”

“Alright, see you soon Lena.”

“See ya soon Angie!”

… “did she say yes cherie?” Amelie asked with a hushed voice.

“Yes, we needa get over there asap love. Take anything from the closet love, I gotta get changed from these sweaty clothes.”

Amelie was laughing her sweet angelic laugh and Lena tackled her with a squeak of joy. “I’m so excited!” Lena shouted into Widow’s throat.

“I am too. I’ll finally be free.”

….


	7. News Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NEWS UPDATE

Hey, all. I'm sorry that I haven't finished this yet. I have been struggling to move out of this place. it's quite toxic and I'm at the end of my chain, so until I get everything sorted and am not stressed as much, I'll be putting this on hold. I will finish this, don't worry, I just can't think of shit when I'm worried about living here another unnecessary day.


	8. Lets Make A Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. here is the last chapter guys. hope u will like it I am a bit of a cross shipper. so get ready for a little weirdness.

“Angela! What the hell got into you!? You're going to help Widowmaker, she shot out my mom's eye and made her disappear off the face of the earth, MIA! I do NOT support this!” Fareeha shouted, not at all pleased at the random decision. Angela didn't even consider talking to the other woman of the house.

“It is just a quick visit to the doctor ‘me’ and then they will leave. Don’t holler at me, I don't want to fight about this. I took a vow to help all of those in need, and despite my dislike for her, she has been missing the shots she has fired at us on many different occasions when we have encountered Talon forces on our missions. She is changing. She doesn't hold loyalties to Talon anymore, just Lena, I mean I saw them tie the knot Fareeha. I didn’t think Amelie was still in there.”

“I don't care if she is changing, that doesn't change the past, the second you finish what ur doing she never steps back in this house ever again!” Fareeha wasn't just mad about Angela sneaking behind her back rather than talk to her, she was also mad that she had Amelie’s alpha scent all over her. She wanted to dominate and prove that she was Angela’s alpha, this wasn't her though. She knew that. Quickly Fareeha stood up straight and went rigid.

“ I apologize Honey, but you came home with her scent and it didn't bug me much earlier, you wanting to see her again is…pushing me towards a rut.”

Mercy put her hand over Fareeha’s lips with a smile

“Fareeha, miện Liebling. I am not doing this to socialize. I'm strictly a doctor helping a woman who wants to escape Talon and live with a dear friend of mine. And I swear, I hold no attachment to her. The only one for me is you.”

The hardened soldier went slack in her wife's touch. Thoroughly loving the attention Angela’s hand were giving to her tense shoulders. She traced the bond mark she left when they finally bonded.

“You know I don't like this still, don't you. I don't trust her around you. She is talons prized assassin after all.”

“Yes, but if she wanted me dead, she would have killed me when I walked in.”

Fareeha just snorted in response, but she lost her anger, she thoroughly wanted to prove she was the better alpha. She quickly wrapped her arms around Angela and swung her wife’s legs around her waist and quickly headed to the shower. Angela giggling into her alpha's neck while releasing her relaxing omega scent to soothe her alphas remaining tension.

….

8 Months After Amelie’s Surgery

….

“Lena! Hurry up cherie, we are going to be late for the double date.” Amelie called out as she finished the last of her makeup. Ruby red lips, gold eyes outlined by small black wings and smokey eyeshadow. Her beautiful blue skin has paled since she has been freed of Talon. She smiled at herself in the mirror, then looked behind her to see Lena racing to put on her black dress pants.

“You look nice.” Amelie purred, standing up from the stool and sauntering over.

Lena blushed furiously, “thanks, love, you look stunning yourself.” a big toothy grin simmered down to greeted Amelie's Smirking lips in a passionate dance. Eight months and Amelie was still struggling to find who she was, but if one thing was clear, it was her Love for the dopey British Omega that captured her heart with bad catchphrases and puns.

With Amelie in a Purple Dress and Lena with a nice dress shirt with purple accents in the fabric, they were a nice pair.

“So, you ready to head out to Dinner?” Lena asked scratching the scruffy hair on the back of her neck, The nerves of their first Fancy date brought Lena into a realm of bashfulness.

“Oui, shall we leave?”

Lena jumped to attention and wrapped her arm around Amelie’s.

“The cab should be here shortly, we can wait outside.”

… At Dinner . . .

The evening was very pleasant. Angela talked about her new breakthroughs in medical tools and nanotechnology with Lena and caught up on the new slim harness made for her so that the Anchor wouldn't weigh her down so much while trying to stay active.

Pharah and Amelie had been sparring every week and have grown quite comfortable with each other. Amelie wanted to make amends for her past attack on Fareeha’s mother and wanted to start over, and although it isn’t that easy, they have become loyal friends. Fareeha admired Amelie's determination to make amends for her wrongs and she also learned more about the reconditioning they used to control her.

Whenever someone hit on their lover's in a bar, the two of them would throw them out on their asses quicker than they could think of another cheesy pickup line. And if someone started a fight, Fareeha and Amelie ENDED it. Not to mention with the two of them working well together, their Omegas gawked and swooned with love and lust. which benefited both of them at the end of the night. Or whenever they were alone.

They were talking about new modifications to the jetpack propulsion systems and moved on to new sparring techniques they have wanted to try out.  
  
  
  
Eventually, the night came to an end and all went home happy with the time spent with each other. Widow had been very eager to ask Lena a special question, but they had plans to vacation in Hawaii starting tomorrow so she decided to wait and hold her excitement and anxious feelings.   
  
when they made it home, Lena grabbedAmelie's hand with a dopy grin and pulled her to fall on top of herself, just laying on the couch.   
  
"It was nice to catch up with them before we left for Hawaii."   
  
"Mhhh, it was, although the dessert wasn't as sweet as your love." Lena giggled and buried her face into Amelie's shoulder.  
  
"Si Vous Plait, non." Amelie groaned at the bad pick up line.  
  
"What was that?" Lena hardly knew any French but she heard those exact words almost a million times.  
  
"we should get dressed for bed. we have a flight at 11 am tomorrow."  
  
  
....Hawaii....  
  
"I can't believe we are really here, I always dreamed of coming here while I was in the RAF." Lena guffawed at the scenery as it passed by on their way to the hotel.  
  
"I know, you mentioned it a few times and I figured it must be a wonderful place to visit together. I was hoping we could go to the beach before the sunset so we could see it come down over the ocean. you know I have never actually been to any ocean beach? this will be the first."  
  
"Make sure to bring sunscreen. the last time we were outside over an hour you got the worst sunburn I have ever seen. "

 

"Mmmhhm. And you are going to help me put it on right?" Amelie asked with a hint of playfulness.  
  
Lena was blushing but smiling ear to ear. "I'd be happy to help love."  
  
When they arrived at the beach, Lena kept her promise and helped her put her sunscreen on, and Amelie returned the favor in kind.   
  
They spent plenty of time swimming and Lena showed off her body surfing and managed to get her Girlfriend to join in.   
  


"It's almost sunset Lena!" Amelie smiled and quickly grabbed Lena's hand. and brought her down the beach

 There are candles? Lena thought. not quite catching on yet.  
  
They finally got close enough to see that it the words 'Will You Marry Me?' written with candles and had rose petals scattered around it in a heart.  
  
Lena froze, her heart was racing.  
  
Quickly Amelie dropped to one knee and pulled out a silver ring with a light blue neon line at the edges, to match her chronal accelerator.   
  
"Lena, you were the only thing that brought me back to reality the only one who thought I was worth the time to bring back. after years of fighting with each other, it slowly turned into something more. And I know we are already bonded. ut we did so without any courtship or wedding. so today, Will you marry me?"  
  
Lena held her hand over her mouth and absolutely sobbed. She was so happy, but she couldn't find the words. she just Jumped into Amelie's arms.   
  
after a few minutes, Lena brought back her composure. "Amelie, I bloody love you. of course, I will marry you.  
  
It was Amelie's turn to get teary eyed.  
  
"Do you think we are ready to start a family? I mean, I still need time to figure out how to handle it all. but I want to have a pup with you. I know you brought it up a month ago, and I have decided that I do want a pup. but are we ready for that?"

The sun was only half above the water now and the waves splashed the beach gently as the warm colors of orange and a few cool colors of purple lingered  over them.

"Hush you.," Lena said taking her now fiance in her arms. "one step at a time. we don't need to rush it." She took Amelie's face in her hands and gave her a gentle but long kiss on the lips. "Can I just start calling you my Wife already." They both laughed.

 

 


End file.
